Break Your Heart
by Cullen1723
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward is a player and only wants Bella. After he gets her he never forgets her.


**I got super bored so I wrote this. So whatever.**

**-LUV,**

**D**

* * *

BREAK YOUR HEART-ONE SHOT

EdwardPOV

I need to get laid really badly. I mean I haven't gotten laid for a year! A whole damn year! That will all change tonight because I am going to a bar with the hottest waitress. Her name is Isabella Swan. She has dark brown eyes, dark brown hair and the palest skin in the world, but it looks perfect on her. Anyway I am getting off the subject at hand. I want Bella really badly, but here is the thing I don't want to be in a relationship with her. I just want her, but she is so sweet, beautiful, kind, loving and peaceful and I am so scared that I will break her and her pure heart. Life is so f'ing difficult for me. My mother taught me better than just using a girl, but I don't feel like being in a serious relationship. I don't want to be tied down. I want to be free as a bird that soars across the sky.

SLAM!

Who the hell opened my apartment door. Before I could get off of my bed, my bedroom door opened to reveal my stupid brother, Emmett. He sat criss-cross at the edge of my bed.

"Remember how you want to get with Bella? Well I did a background check on her and found out that she is single and twenty-two, a year younger than you. Anyway she only dates guys that want a real relationship with her and her gay friend, Jacob is the owner of that bar so you have to talk to him if you want to know her a little bit better" he said reading off his hand. I sat up and shook my head at him.

"Dude I just want to sleep with her. Not go out with her" I explained getting out of bed. He laughed and hit me upside the head.

"Did you not hear what I just read? She only wants a guy that wants a REAL RELATIONSHIP! A REAL MAN! Not some cheap ass trash" he said walking out of my room. Maybe I should at least try to date her for a little while.

"Dude just have one date. Then if it you don't feel a spark well tell her it is over with" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Fuck my life" I said under my breath. I went to my dresser and picked out jeans and a dark green shirt that matched my eyes. I slowly put them on and I was thinking about what Emmett had said. Maybe I should at least try to be with her. I jog to the right side of my room and put on my tennis shoes then I grab a jacket since it is October.

"I will be back in four hours Em" I said walking out of my apartment.

"Huh?" I heard him say. Living in New York wasn't so bad. I mean when it is winter time it sucks, but summer time well never mind me and Em go to visit our parents in Louisiana. I started jogging and quickly slowed down in front of the bar. I entered and was greeted with the sight of Bella in a white t-shirt and a black jean skirt. I walk to the bar. She notices me and quickly grabs her pen and order pad.

"Hey Edward, What can I get you today?" she asked sweetly while pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Just a beer and a question Bella" I responded by leaning my upper body on the side of the bar.

"Okay" she said grabbing my beer then returning back to me. I sipped it; I ain't really interested in it.

"What was your question?" she asked all perky.

"I have known you for a while and I was wondering. Would you like to have lunch with me today?" I asked confident. Her eyes got wide for a second then they narrowed.

"Edward Cullen! You just want to screw me!" she whispered-yelled. I fell off of the bar stool.

"What?-how did you?- how?" I stuttered getting off the floor.

"I know that look mister, but sure screw me and get it over with" she said coming to my side of the bar.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, Sure, I mean you are pretty hot" she said while taking my hand in hers. I brought my face by her ear.

"When?" I asked.

"I have lunch ...Now!" she yelled grabbing me away from the stool. I stopped and turned her around looking her in the eyes.

"Bella why do you want to be with a guy with the nickname 'Heartbreaker' I don't want any promises. I might even break your heart" I explained. She watched me with careful eyes.

"I don't care" she whispered and dragged me a block and a half before stopping at a very fancy looking apartment building.

"Is this where you live?" I asked while she pulled me into an elevator.

"Yep" she said tapping her foot. I grabbed her neck to turn her around then I kissed her quickly yet with so much passion. We continued till the elevator dinged. I let her go. She looked at me giggled and grabbed my hand and lead me to her apartment. Not even after two seconds into the apartment we were making out like sixteen year olds. I quickly found her bedroom and we stumbled into it quickly removing clothing.

1hour later...…

We did it four times. Bella had left five minutes ago saying she had to get back to work. After she got ready to leave I said something about Emmett and left. I am in complete and utter bliss.

**SIX MONTHS LATER- March 2011.**

I need a drink and to get laid. Yeah I know I said that six months ago, but since then I only thought of Bella so I never slept with anyone else. I leave my apartment and jog to the bar, where Bella works at or hopefully still works at. I haven't been there since we had our fling. I open the door and enter to see barely anyone. The owner, Jacob was sitting with his boyfriend in the back. I go to the bar and look around.

"Oh! Long times no see Edward" a sweet angelic voice exclaimed. I turned to see Bella with a huge bump as a stomach.

"Hey Bella, Who's the lucky guy?" I asked and for some reason I was pissed off at the same time. She wobbled in front of me and tapped my nose with her finger.

"I am six months pregnant. You and I had sex six months ago. I haven't been with anyone since or before then" she said staring at me with lust filled eyes. I felt my jaw go numb and my eyes popped open wide.

"I kept my promise no strings with the sex so I kept it hidden from you" she finished. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it. For some reason I want to be there for her. I don't care about other women anymore. I didn't have sex since her so I want that relationship with her now. Man and woman. Husband and wife, Mommy and Daddy.

"Bella I want to be there for you and the baby" I whispered. She had silent tears running down her face. I pulled her into a big hug.

"How are we supposed to take care of a baby?" Bella asked wobbling around my apartment bedroom. I lay down on my bed with my hands behind my head.

"I don't really know. I have a little sister, Alice, but I was six and Emmett was nine so I don't remember that much" I said patting the side of me so Bella would come lay down with me. She wobbled over to the bed and lay down by me. I pulled her to me.

"Mmmmm. I am so sleepy" I mumbled into her hair.

"How do you think I feel? I am always sleepy, hungry and moody!" she exclaimed. I kissed her head.

"I am sorry love" I mumbled.

"You better be bud" she whispered closing her eyes. Not even seconds later I was also sleeping.

**THREE MONTHS LATER- JUNE 2011**

Bella and I have moved into four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a entertainment room house. We have been living together since that day three months ago. Bella is nine months and is really ready to burst. Well anyway today is my twenty-fourth birthday. I am sitting in the nursery on the floor by the crib when I hear Bella screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH EDWARD! IT'S TIME!" she yelled. I jumped up, grabbed her bag from our room and quickly got Bella in the car. I drove to the hospital in record time then we waited for twelve hours for Edward Jr. to be born. Yes, Bella gave birth to a baby boy with bronze hair, pale skin, like her and he would most likely to have green eyes like me. Right now Bella is feeding him.

"He is going to be a heartbreaker when he is older" Bella said kissing his cheek.

I moved closer to them with a smile on my face.

"Just like me" I whispered messing up some of the little hair on his head.

"Yep. Just like his daddy" Bella said kissing me. I kissed her back and slowly pulled away.

"Yeah, I mean we share a birthday so why not?" I chuckled. Bella giggled which caused Edward Jr. to stir. He cooed then went back to sleep.

"Sweet baby sleep now" I whispered as I kissed his head then I remembered what I had in my pocket. I knelt down one knee and pulled the small box out.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Isabella Maire Swan will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?" I asked hoping she would answer me before I faint. She gasped.

"Of course I will Edward!" she whispered-yelled. I kissed her forehead and placed the ring on her finger then I kissed her on her lips. I wish we could stay like this forever.

**THE END**


End file.
